Castlevania: Order of Shadows
Castlevania: Order of Shadows is an original mobile phone game part of the Castlevania series, developed and published by Konami. It was released on September 18, 2007. Plot :''Note: Order of Shadows is considered to be a side story to the official canon, and therefore, is not part of IGA's official chronology.Castlevania: Order of Shadows Q&A - Wireless Feature at IGN'' The story takes place during the late 1600s. Desmond Belmont, heir to the legendary Vampire Killer whip, along with his two sisters, Zoe and Dolores, set off on a perilous journey to try to stop a mysterious cult known as The Order, which is planning to resurrect the evil Count Dracula. Characters Gameplay style. ]] Castlevania: Order of Shadows features 2D whipping action similar to other metroidvania-styled games of the series, being a platform video game featuring role playing elements. The protagonist, Desmond Belmont, wields the legendary Vampire Killer whip as his main weapon, with other unlockable whips and sub-weapons becoming available to him throughout the course of game. He can also level-up by earning experience points. Several battles against classic monsters are also present, such as those with Medusa and Dracula. ;Unlockables *Once normal mode is completed, "HARD MODE" and "CLASSIC MUSIC" become available in the selection screen. **CLASSIC MUSIC offers the possibility of changing the game's default soundtrack for other classic tunes from the Castlevania franchise. Development Originally, the story was going to be about a character named Gryph LaRue and his family of wizards and witches, although it was eventually modified and the protagonists replaced by members of the Belmont Clan, which has always been portrayed as a family of warriors. After the rewriting, the story became more similar to the traditional stories of the Castlevania saga, and made the protagonist, Desmond Belmont, handle a whip instead of an axe or a sword. Press releases Music The music for Castlevania: Order of Shadows was composed by Vincent Diamante. #Resting Again (Intro story) #Title (Title screen) #Order of Shadows (Stage 1 intermission) #Daring Assault (Stage 1 the Mansion) #The Encounter (Boss theme) #Stage Clear #Bloody Tears (Stage 2 Bat's Belfry - low road) #Dancing the Stairs Away (Stage 2 Bat's Belfry - high road) #Final Steps (Stage 2 intermission) #Grounded Search (Stage 3 the Cave) #Covering (Stage 4 Inner Sanctum) #Headbutt (Rohan Krause fight) #Trickle Flow (Rohan Krause defeated) #Blood Fugue (Stage 5 Dracula's Keep) #Not Where You Think (Dracula demo) #Boring Heroes Life (Dracula fight) #Resting Again (Reprise) (Dracula defeated) #Blood Fugue (Reprise) (Ending) #Approach (Credits) #Player Dies #Game Over The game also contains every music track from the original NES game Castlevania as bonus and alternative tracks. Videos Castlevania Order of Shadows Trailer Trivia *This is the only game in the series whose title is exactly the same in Japan. *A memory card icon based on Castlevania: Symphony of the Night appears as the icon on the bells. *In Medusa's lair there's a statue of Simon Belmont, whose appearance is based on his sprite from Haunted Castle. *The Gargoyle statue displayed at the top of Dracula's Tower is the same as Alucard's petrified statue sprite from Symphony of the Night. Related games *''Castlevania'' (mobile) — A cell phone port of the original Castlevania, ported by the same team that created this game. *''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence'' — Although it takes place long after Lament of Innocence, Order of Shadows is heavily connected to this game. Also, Rinaldo Gandolfi, Giovanni's ancestor, first appeared in Lament of Innocence. Related pages *Order of Shadows **Artworks **Bestiary **Characters **Inventory **Manual **Map References External links *[http://web.archive.org/web/20071027070312/http://www.konamimobile.com/gamedetail.aspx?rkw=castle Castlevania: Order of Shadows at Konami Mobile (Internet Archive)] **Developer's Corner (Internet Archive) *[http://wireless.ign.com/articles/814/814655p1.html Castlevania: Order of Shadows at IGN] *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/portable/mobile/game/943317.html Castlevania: Order of Shadows at GameFAQs] *[http://castlevaniadungeon.net/games/oos.html Castlevania: Order of Shadows at Castlevania Dungeon] de:Castlevania: Order of Shadows es:Castlevania: Order of Shadows Category:Mobile Games Category:Order of Shadows